The process of forming a ceramic honeycomb and other ceramic-based articles involves extruding a ceramic precursor batch material (also referred to herein as “ceramic batch”, “batch material”, or “ceramic batch material”) through a barrel and then through an extrusion die to form an extrudate. The extrudate is then processed (e.g., cut up, dried and fired) to form the final articles of manufacture.
The ceramic precursor batch material has temperature-dependent flow properties. Depending on the temperature, the batch material can either flow faster or slower through the extrusion die. Consequently, temperature differences in the batch material can cause flow non-uniformities that can adversely affect the shape of the extrudate and thus the shape of the final articles.